


Sono un dottore, non una bambinaia!

by nakahime



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby!Jim, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Possibly OOC, Pre-Slash, Star Trek: TOS, bitchy!McCoy, character turned into baby, fluff!Spock, little!Jim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ennesima missione andata male, un Jim Kirk che... non è propriamente Jim Kirk. E il dottor McCoy che ancora si chiede se non abbia bevuto quando ha accettato di partire per la missione quinquennale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sono un dottore, non una bambinaia!

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Beta:** Naky94  
>  **Fandom:** star trek TOS  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk &McCoy, Kirk&Spock  
>  **Personaggi:** Leonard McCoy, Spock, baby!Jim  
>  **Genere:** comico, commedia, fluff  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (possibilissimo) OOC, pre-slash  
>  **Trama:** l'ennesima missione andata male, un Jim Kirk che... non è propriamente Jim Kirk e il dottor McCoy che ancora si chiede se non abbia bevuto quando ha accettato di partire per la missione quinquennale.  
>  **Note:** cos'è questo? Ah, non lo chiedete a me! E' un'idea che mi è sorta un po' a caso, niente di complesso. Non sono nemmeno sicura che possa essere considerata una storia, né che possa far sorridere qualcuno (al massimo potrebbe far piangere dalla sua stupidità). Ok, non lo so che cosa ho scritto. Mi è uscita, alla beta è piaciuta e ho detto: "ma sì, pubblichiamola". Avevo bisogno di allontanarmi da tutta la tensione che la serie sul reboot mi sta mettendo addosso LOL  
>  Spero vi piaccia.  
> Potete immaginare i personaggi come li volete, reboot o TOS. Io li ho immaginati nella serie originale, però voi fare come volete. Non che sia necessario aver guardato la serie per capirla. E' stupida.  
> Buona lettura!  
>  **Disclaimer:** come sempre Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, sono di quel grandissimo genio di Roddenberry ed io, a scrivere 'ste schifezzuole, non ci guadagno nulla.

Leonard McCoy è stanco.   
La verità è che non sa cosa si sia fatto quando ha accettato di fare parte della missione quinquennale; galoppare tra le stelle con quel pazzo di un Kirk e un intero equipaggio di decerebrati.   
Sì, decerebrati. E' solo così che può chiamare un manipolo di gente che non vede l'ora di mettersi nei guai, rompersi qualche osso, rischiare la vita e poi correre da lui che deve _rimetterli tutti a posto_ come se fossero dei lego. Almeno con quelli secoli addietro i bambini si divertivano, lui non si diverte per niente con le costole di Sulu o la schiena di Scott (che,  inspiegabilmente, conosce tutte le superfici delle sala macchine).   
Ma in ogni caso il danno è fatto. Lui ha accettato di far parte della missione, ha deciso di aggregarsi ad un equipaggio di scapestrati suicidi e queste sono le conseguenze: ossa rotte, corpi da ricucire, e un principio d'infarto praticamente ad ogni missione.   
Ed ora non fa differenza perché questo... _questo_ è semplicemente assurdo.   
Non sa bene cosa provare, Leonard Horati o “Bones” McCoy; una parte di lui vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere, sbellicarsi dalle risate fino alle lacrime. Un'altra parte vorrebbe piangere, prendersi a schiaffi e rannicchiarsi in un angolino per maledire il giorno in cui ha accettato di partire per questa missione.   
-Che diavolo è questo?- dice invece, allontanando il pensiero di rinchiudersi nel suo studio e ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare di esistere.   
Due occhioni nocciola lo sondano attentamente, lui ricambia lo sguardo senza sapere cosa fare.   
-E' un infante, dottore.- la voce di Spock è neutra e atona come sempre. In questo momento di puro delirio Leonard la trova confortante, il che è abbastanza per far pensare a quanto _grave_ sia la situazione.   
-Lo vedo anche io che è un _infante_ , grazie mille. Intendo dire... _-_ e si ferma. Non lo sa cosa intende dire, dannazione!  
-Presuppongo che intenda chiedere come ha fatto il capitano a regredire allo stadio di un bambino?- chiede Spock, venendogli in soccorso. Ma il sopracciglio destro inarcato a metà fronte tutto è tranne che un aiuto; il dottore ha imparato a conoscere abbastanza bene quel dannato sangue verde da sapere che quel gesto equivale a _puro divertimento vulcaniano_. Il troll si sta prendendo gioco della sua confusione.   
-Se lo faccia dire, Spock. Per essere un telepate lascia veramente a desiderare nel capire cosa gli altri pensano.-   
Il vulcaniano inarca anche l'altro sopracciglio (maledetto!) -Infatti sono un telepate, non un indovino.-   
McCoy sbuffa il suo disappunto, poi un urletto stridulo attira la sua attenzione e anche quella di Spock. I loro sguardi si appuntano sul marmocchio paffuto che si tiene appeso al collo del vulcaniano -Boo!-   
Gli occhioni grandi e curiosi lo stanno fissando, le labbra rosee del bambino si muovono di nuovo -Boo- ripete.   
Spock muove il braccio sui cui il bimbo è seduto, così da assicurarsi che non cada -Credo che il capitano l'abbia appena riconosciuta, dottore.-   
Leonard fa scorrere le iridi blu dal marmocchio al vulcaniano, le pupille che si muovono dall'uno all'altro febbrilmente.  
Qualcosa nella sua mente urla “ _principio d'infarto_ ”, e lui pensa: magari!  
Leonard sospira -Mi segua in infermeria e mi spieghi come _questo-_ indica il presunto capitano regredito alla mera età di... uno, due anni? -sia possibile.- 

  


. . . 

  


Leonard grugnisce infastidito. Non si può pensare di lavorare con tutto il baccano che arriva dall'infermeria. Le pareti del suo studio non sono mica fatte di piombo?!   
Si alza con uno sbuffo che di elegante ha poco e niente e si dirige a grandi falcate verso la fonte di quegli urletti a dir poco osceni.   
Quando la porta del suo studio si apre con un fruscìo, il dottore non impiega molto tempo a capire da dove arrivano tutti quei suoni.   
Ecco, la maledizione e la benedizione dell'Enterprise: _le donne_. Belle come angeli ma temibili come demoni.   
-Mi spiegate cosa sta succedendo?- grugnisce, tentando di non sembrare troppo burbero. Uh, forse le donne sono un suo punto debole, ok?   
Nessuna lo degna di uno sguardo.   
Uhura sta stringendo il suo trofeo, ciò che sta scatenando gli urletti isterici e gli ' _awww_ ' della maggior parte delle tenenti e attendenti donne: James Tiberius Kirk.   
E' assurdo! Da adulto le incanta e da neonato le ipnotizza. No, davvero, è incredibile.   
- _Signorine._ - tenta di nuovo, il dottore, ma il gruppetto continua ad ignorarlo.   
-Lo faccia tenere a me, Uhura.- si lamenta Janice, allungando le braccia verso il bambino. La bella tenente delle comunicazioni se lo stringe di più al petto -No, ancora altri cinque minuti.-   
E Kirk se la ride, bellamente adagiato sul petto di Nyota Uhura, con i suoi quattro dentini, sbrodola risate che fanno andare le sue sottoposte in un brodo di giuggiole.   
E cori di ' _aaaah_ ' e ' _ooooh_ ' si innalzano in suo favore.  
Leonard sibila il suo disappunto, le palpebre ridotte a due fessure. Si avvicina all'infermiera Chapel e le porta una mano sul braccio -Christine, per l'amor del cielo, se non vuole declassare a semplice infermieruncola cambia-bende, faccia uscire tutte dall'infermeria!-   
La donna gli lancia uno sguardo seccato, lo fissa come se lui non capisse; come se fosse un insensibile mostro davanti alla più grande meraviglia.   
E Bones si sente per davvero un mostro. Jim sta giocando con i capelli di Uhura, le sue dita grassocce afferrano le ciocche d'ebano.   
Leonard vede le donne sorridere dolcemente, lo spirito materno viene sprigionato da ogni loro poro. Poi Jim si gira verso di lui, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e sul suo volto riappare quel raggiante sorriso sdentato -Boo!-   
E Bones, Boo, sa già di aver perso un pezzo della sua anima; venduto a due occhioni color nocciola.   
  


. . . 

  


Leonard sta camminando verso l'infermeria, tiene in mano il padd con le ultime analisi della squadra di sbarco tornata da Tantalon IV. Controlla i valori degli ultimi due ufficiali della sicurezza, non c'è niente di anomalo. Solo Jim è tornato trasformato in un moccioso di un anno e ancora non ne sono state accertate le cause. Una cosa è certa: nessuno ha assistito all'accaduto con i propri occhi.   
Potrebbe essere stata qualunque cosa a trasformare il capitano.   
Il dottore sospira e si dirige verso l'entrata dell'infermeria, c'è stato un bel da fare per sgombrarla quando, dopo le ufficiali donne, si sono presentati gli uomini per giocare con il “ _moccioso_ ”. E lui ha dovuto farsi nemico metà dell'equipaggio, solo perché la sua infermeria non è un asilo nido e neanche un parco giochi!   
E' stressato, stanco e irritato. Non c'è niente che potrebbe calmarlo, in questo momento.   
_Niente_.   
La porta si apre e lui mette piede all'interno della  sala, tiene lo sguardo ancora incollato sullo schermo illuminato. I suoi occhi sono talmente stanchi che fa fatica persino a distinguere le parole messe una in fila all'altra.   
La luce nella saletta che le infermiere hanno preparato per JJ (Jim Junior, così l'hanno chiamato), è ancora accesa. Molto probabilmente l'intensità è stata regolata al venti percento.   
Il medico abbandona il padd sul primo bio-letto alla sua destra poi si dirige verso la cameretta. Controllerà solo che Jim non sia caduto dalla bio-culla-improvvisata e poi si ritirerà nel suo studio, per una lunga notte insonne, visto che _non può_ pensare di abbandonare il suo  mini-capitano in un momento del genere.   
Sospira entrando nella sala: la prima cosa che nota è che Jim Junior _non è_ nella sua bio-culla, questa, anzi, è completamente vuota; la seconda cosa che registra è che Spock (il troll, l'elfo dal sangue verde, il _vulcaniano_ ) è seduto composto su una sedia accando alla culla. Jim gli riposa contro il petto, le braccine paffute raccolte al ventre, le ginocchia contro il petto. Jim è tutto rilassato nelle braccia del _vulcaniano Spock_ e riposa come un dannato angioletto del Signore. I riccioli biondi risplendono nella luce della camera.   
Il primo ufficiale (e facente funzione di capitano) alza lo sguardo sul dottore. I suoi occhi scuri e  profondi lo fissano con un'intensità tale da farlo tremare (dannazione se non sono inquietanti).   
-Uh... cosa... ?- cerca di parlare Leonard.   
Spock scuote il capo -Non lo svegli.- mormora a bassa voce, stringendo un po' di più il corpicino di JJ. Il dannato moccioso, nell'incoscienza del sonno, afferra la casacca blu del vulcaniano.   
Il dottore annuisce, _che altro può_ fare?   
Ha davanti il primo ufficiale che _coccola_ il capitano. Certo, forse non è proprio come se lo stesse coccolando, lo sta solo tenendo stretto come mamma orsa con il suo cucciolo.   
Bones non sa che dire, non sa che _fare_.   
Si limita a sospirare, per la millesima volta in un giorno, e a nascondere un sorriso a metà tra l'imbarazzato e il divertito -Resterà tutta la notte?- chiede.   
Il vulcaniano annuisce una sola volta, poi abbassa lo sguardo sul capitano -Può anche andare a riposare.  La sua presenza sarà necessaria mentre io sarò impegnato in plancia, domani.- chiarisce Spock, senza più guardarlo.   
Il piccolo mugola nel sonno, apre gli occhi e frulla le palpebre guardandosi confusamente intorno. E' intontito e ancora assonnato, guarda Bones e muove la boccuccia rosea -Boo- biascica.   
Il dottore sorride, poi JJ si volta verso Spock, abbassa di nuovo le palpebre e si lascia andare contro il suo petto -Pok- sussurra, cadendo di nuovo in un profondo sonno.   
E' così che li lascia Bones, quando si muove verso il suo alloggio.   
Mentre cammina per i corridoi della nave continua a chiedersi perché _mai_ abbia accettato di fare parte della missione quinquennale. Poi  non può che pensare a Spock che dimostra di _preoccuparsi_ per qualcuno;  l'equipaggio in subbuglio per un _bambino_ ; un Jim Kirk di appena un anno e il suo sdentato sorriso sincero e divertito.   
L'imprevedibilità degli eventi, le sorprese che lo spazio rivela loro ogni giorno.  
Sorride, mentre inserisce il codice di sicurezza della sua camera e si dice che, tutto sommato, ne vale la pena. 

  


Fine.    



End file.
